


A Solution for Everything

by petiteneko



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Sometimes when things weren’t used for their intended purposes, they were still useful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this takes place after things with Big Mom and Kaido have been sorted out! It contains slight ‘spoilers’ from the Manga, but I don’t think there is much? And I’m pretty sure the anime has covered/implied what is covered.
> 
> The Prompt for this was: “No more!” - “Okay, fine, I won’t send you any more selfies.”

The incident hadn’t been long after they had separated once more. With the treasures they’d obtained over their various adventures, Nami had purchased a few extra snails.

It had been expensive, considering most of that type had been mostly in use by the Marines or news paper producers, but it would provide a much needed service.

It was one specifically used for photographs and printing.

The Sunny had the biggest, most expensive one, but his ship also had one just in case the Sunny was out of reach, and his crew found one. (That way the picture could be printed on his ship, and he could take a picture of the picture the moment they came within range of the Sunny, or hand it to them) The range of these specific snails was far more limited than that of other snails. Probably due to the detail of the information having to be sent.

There was one sole reason for this: They needed to find the last Poneglyph, and since Robin could not be everywhere at once, and it was a little difficult to carry around the copying paper… (Not to mention the task was arduous and time consuming, which Brook had learned the hard way…)

Pictures were a far easier way to produce a copy of the Poneglyph.

(The copying paper was still a preferred method, but sometimes such a thing was not easily feasible.)

But, sometimes things were not used to their intended purposes…

Hence the incident…

.xxx.

“Captain! Captain!” Bepo had hurried over to him. “We have… a bit of a problem…”

Law clutched at his sword, looking at Bepo who only shook his head.

“…Not _that_ kind of problem Captain. It’s the communications room, come.”

And then Bepo just… grabbed his arm and dragged him over, as if he didn’t know where that room was.

As they approached, he could hear sounds. Sounds he wasn’t exactly familiar with. It sounded like a machine working…

And when Bepo opened the door, Law felt a headache forming.

It was a mess. There were papers _everywhere_ and that expensive snail looked rather… exhausted.

At a closer inspection at the papers however, no they weren’t just papers, they were _pictures._ Every last one of them. There were probably over fifty already, and another one was printing out at this moment.

And just what did _every fucking one_ of them all contain?

Luffy. Fucking Mugiwara no Luffy.

“Get me the damn phone now!”

Of course. _Of course_ this would happen! Give that fucking idiot a brand new toy and….

“Monkey D. Luffy! I’m the man who will become the Pirate King!”

“STOP TAKING DAMN PICTURES OF YOURSELF YOU IDIOT!” Law yelled over the phone – and would you look at that a snail with his hat on it and angry was coming out of his printer, along with Luffy’s laughing face. “I SAID PUT THE POOR SNAIL DOWN!”

No, he was _still_ getting pictures.

“Shishishi but don’t you want pictures of me Torao?”

Law grumbled and pulled the brim of his hat down. “That’s not the issue here! You’re using up all my paper and this is **not** what the purpose of this is for! Where the hell is Nami-ya? Put her on the phone.”

“Okay! Naaammmiii! Torao wants to talk to you!”

…Why was he **still** taking pictures dammit?

“Torao! What’s up Wait—”

“Yeah, your idiot of a captain is taking pictures of his every moment and sending it to me!”

Law would admit, watching a slideshow of Nami punching Luffy was mildly satisfying.

“Okay, Okay, I’ve got the situation under control.” She sighed. “It seems like it was a mistake to leave the snail open to the grasp of _children…_ ”

He could hear Luffy whining in the background.

“What does _he_ want now?” Law asked, because he knew, oh he knew that if he didn’t at least try and solve the problem on _their_ end, well, he could probably get something akin to this again.

“Apparently he wants to talk to you. Here.”

“Toraooo” Oh for the love of – he was _whining_ his name! “I’m sorry, I’ll stop sending you pictures. But, but can you send me one of you? I missss you!”

Law sighed. “…It hasn’t even been a full day Luffy-ya.” He wouldn’t admit that he was masking a smile right now. He pulled on the brim of his hat a little before there was a flash.

“Penguin! What did you--!”

His crew was laughing now. “What? That was a good picture of you! And it isn’t like you were going to _deny_ Mugiwara.”

…He was going to kill them. Slowly… painfully…

“Shishi! It’s Torao! Aw! What, did I embarrass you or something~”

…Great, now even _Luffy_ was teasing him. “You got your damn picture, happy?”

There was a happy sound of affirmation. “I’ll treasure it!”

…That damn strawhat…

“Now why don’t you go bug Sanji for some meat or something?” Law mumbled, tugging on his hat further, his crew snickering in the background.

“That’s a good—“ He could hear a thunk as the receiver was dropped, and a distant calling of Sanji’s name. Law sighed before he hung up and moved to exit his… disaster of a communications room.

“Um, Captain, what should we do with all these pictures? Throw them out?”

Law paused before he answered Bepo. “…Just put them in my room.”

Who knew, maybe there were some good pictures of Luffy in that collection.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend drew something for this by the way!  
> (You can find it [Here](http://yumenofude.tumblr.com/post/156799657510))


End file.
